Saving Grace
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Finally, the sequel to 'The Waiting Game'. When Kate has her baby, will everything turn out as Jack had planned, will they finally have their happy ending? Jate. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I waited a while to post this, and being as we won't have a new episode until February, we gotta have _something_ to tide us Jate fans over, right? Anyway, I wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole island situation, because in the finale of 'The Waiting Game' I mentioned that they were building a new boat. However, I think in here it turned out well. **

**To keep the timeline straight, this is about six months later (I know, I know, big time leap. But it's a sequel, right?)...So...without further adieu, here it is-the sequel to 'The Waiting Game'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show or anything thereof. This work is simply an act of my imagination, allowing me to merely borrow the lovely characters. Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

The day came like any other-Kate woke up in their tent and managed to finagle her way out. Taking a walk with Jack on the beach, she ate a guava and sat by the caves to rest. As the day wore on, she began to feel pain, but refused to tell Jack, knowing it would worry him.

"Kate?...Kate?"Claire called as she went into the cave.

"Over here."Kate said, leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get Jack?"

"No!...I mean-I'm fine. What's wrong?"Kate asked, wanting to get the attention off of her. Her hand enveloped her large stomach and she prayed that Claire couldn't see her pain.

Claire stared at her, curious, but decided to dismiss it. "We were going to hold a party on the beach. Well, it really nothing special, but it's your birthday and-"

Kate tried her best to force a smile. "Okay. I'll be there in a-Oww..."She said, wincing.

"Kate."Claire said, running to her side. "You're not fine, are you?...Does Jack know?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I've had pain before, I guess I thought it would go away. But it's not. Isn't it too soon?"

Staring her friend in the face, Claire instantly felt concern. Jack and Sayid, along with anyone else who would be able to help were still at work building the boat, and anyone else was farther away as well. Going to get them would be of value, but Claire worried that it would take too long. "Um...okay. Just..Just calm down, everything's going to be alright."

"I can't. I can't do this. I can't..."Kate sobbed.

Biting her lip, Claire looked out of the cave, and was relieved to see Charlie standing there. "Charlie, we're in here!"She called.

"Oh, Claire..Kate. Little Aaron here was hungry, I figured you'd want to be there...you know I'm not the best judge as to what is and isn't healthy so-"Charlie stopped, seeing the crying Kate. "What's going on?"

"Okay...Charlie-I need you to go down to the beach and get Jack."Claire said, trying her best to remain calm. "But try not to worry him."

Charlie nodded and quickly dashed down to the beach.

* * *

"Hey, can you pass me a water?"Jack asked Hurley. 

"Sure thing, dude."He said, pulling one out of the bag. Truthfully, he had only been there to entertain and to supply the food.

Opening the bottle, Jack poured a small amount on a cloth and wiped in on his forhead. He then took a sip and twisted the cap back on. "Alright. So I guess we'll take a break. We could probably call it quits for the day or-"

"Jack!"Charlie hollered as he came running. "Jack!...Jack."

"Charlie, what's wrong?"Jack said, concerned.

Charlie struggled to catch his breath. "Kate, she-"

"Here-"Hurley said, delving into the bag again. "Looks like you need one of these."He said, tossing Charlie a water.

"Thanks."Charlie said, out of breath.

"Kate?"Jack asked, worried. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know, I went to the cave to talk with Claire and she just-"

Without warning, Jack took off running towards the caves. When he got there, a concerned Claire greeted him. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Jack. She's...she's having pain. She hasn't told me how long they've lasted. But Jack? What if it _is_ the baby? What if it's time?"

Jack shook his head firmly, slowly letting out his breath. "It can't. I mean, it can but if it is we're gonna need stuff...stuff we're running out of."

Kate's voice rose. "Jack? Jack, please-"

"It's okay, Kate. I promise it will be."Jack said as he walked towards her. "I need you to tell me how far apart the pain is. How sharp is it? If they're contractions, we need to start timing them, and we need to get you to a place that's decent enough. Just relax, okay? Can you do that for me?"

_Flashback_

_Kate had been cleaning some of her clothes when Jack walked up behind her._

_"Hey. What are you doing out here?"_

_She laughed a little, squeezing the excess water out from a shirt. "What does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"I know. But I worry. Can you blame me?"_

_The wind picked up a little, teasing Kate's hair. "I guess not. But really-"_

_"What? Is something wrong?"Jack asked, concern laced through his voice._

_Kate smiled. "No. Feel-"_

_She placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby kick. Watching Jack's expression change from worry to joy melted her heart. She thought back to all the times that they'd been through, everything that had happened that lead them to that point. Truth be told, she was still in shock and was trying to get used to the idea- her and Jack having a baby. But as she felt his arms fold around her, she instantly knew it was right. She felt content, safe._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Kate?"Jack said, calling her back to the present. 

Trying her best to hide the pain, Kate forced a smile. "I'm fine."She insisted. "We can do this, can't we?"

Jack nodded, cupping her face in his hands. "Yeah. You're right. _We_ can do this."

Kate nodded, swallowing. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I know that the way things are going, they seem right. I know that the boat's almost done, Jack. I heard Locke and Sayid talking, and it won't be long. But I can't go, Jack. I need you to go, though. I need for you to be safe. You'll come back and get us, right?"

Jack shook his head, confused. "No. No, I'm not leaving. Not without you and our baby."

"Jack, Jack you can't-"Kate said before it was interrupted by another contraction that ripped right through her. "I can't do this, Jack. I thought I could but I-"

"Will. You can do this, Kate."Jack said, concern laced through his voice. While he wouldn't amdit it, he was worried. Everything that Kate had been through in the past few months, she had been able to recover from the Goodnight Syndrome, she'd been able to carry the baby. Seeing her wincing from pain wasn't a new sight for Jack-he just prayed that they'd both have the strength to handle this.

* * *

Jack managed to move her to one of the caves that was further back, out of view. It wasn't much-a small room. They managed to drag one of the matresses from the hatch out so she could lie down. A make-shift "curtain" had been hung up across the walkway. 

"Okay...this is all I could find. A few bottles of water, some towels, some pain meds. But honestly, I don't know if it's enough."Shannon said, walking in.

"It'll have to do."Claire insisted. Until that moment, she and Jack were the only ones who had tended to Kate.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Try and keep everyone calm. And try to find Charlie...I think he's kind of scared of the whole thing."

Shannon nodded in agreement and went off to find him.

Inside Kate's room, Jack put a cloth on Kate's forehead, trying his best to calm her down.

"Jack?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, Kate. "Jack said, wishing against everything that she'd just start believing. The fact that they were on an island wasn't what scared him-Claire had had her baby before. It was Kate. _His_ Kate. The one that had managed to talk him off of cliffs, the one who ran with him through the jungle, the one who could con anybody and yet and the same time could steal your heart in a second. The Kate that was having his child. He felt a tight squeeze on his hand and quickly redirected his attention.

"Jack, Jack you have to get this thing out of me!...It Hurts, Jack...It hurts. I need a hospital, I need medicine!...I need more than...than bottles of water and...and stupid washcloths! I need nurses, and doctors, and baby blankets. I need the guy who stands there coaching everything along. Pictures, Jack-Pictures. We won't have pictures."Kate said, clenching his hand. Tears steamed down her face as she tried to remain calm.

It broke his heart-it shook him. The fact that it was very possible she could suffer damage and yet, she was worried about pictures. Holding her to his chest, he kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes, Jack prayed. He prayed for forgiveness, he prayed for Kate. He prayed for their baby and that maybe, just maybe-things would turn out okay.

* * *

**So what do you think? It still has a few chapters left, and I know it was a really emotional bit. Writing a vulnerable Kate was a little difficult, but I think it turned out okay. Oh, and I should ask you guys-I need names. It doesn't really matter wether they're girls or boys. If you have any ideas, be sure to let me know. Thanks to all of those who read now, if you would please-leave me a review?**


	2. Welcome to the World

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to say a HUGE Thank You to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I couldn't believe it...A ton of reviews. It means alot to know that someone is reading. Anyway, I apoligize for waiting so long for this chapter, life has been hectic lately. So please understand...I'll have the next one up way sooner!**

**And I realize I still have alot to explain. But basically, what happened (including why they didn't go to the hatch, why they picked the name, etc.) will be mentioned either through conversation or in the course of flashbacks.**

**This one's a little emotional, but I think it fits well. Hope you guys like. Now, read and review, please?**

* * *

_Sitting by the fire, I hear someone running up behind me. "Thank God."_

_It's Jack. Turning my head, I see a clearly worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"The-The hatch. I mean I...well, there was a fire,explosion. And basically, nooone can really go down there right now."He says, sitting down next to me. Looking over, he places an arm around me. "I thought you were in there, Kate. I was scared to death...when did you get out?"_

_"A little while ago. And Jack? You don't have to worry about me-or this baby. I'm very resourceful."I said, smiling as I took a bit out of a guava._

_He studied me-I could tell he was still worried. Looking back at him, I saw the concern in his eyes. "I love you, but when I thought you were in there, it was horrible. It was-"_

_"I know. I've felt like that before. Do you remember the time when you were trapped? The whole time you were in there I was scared to death thinking that you wouldn't get out. I know how it feels, Jack. Are you sure everyone else is safe?"_

_Jack nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "I've been running around checking on everyone. Noone said they knew where you were. You're supposed to keep in contact with people, Kate."_

_"I know. And I am. Shannon's right over there..."I said, pointing to the blonde sitting about thirty feet away from us. "I'm sorry, Jack."_

_His eyes grew softer as he leaned closer and kissed my forehead. "It's okay."He whispers. _

* * *

Kate woke up, for a moment slowly going over what had happened. She had fallen asleep shortly after giving birth, and with help from Sawyer, Jack had managed to give her pain medication. Since he knew she needed to sleep, he had let her. "Jack?"She whispered. She waited a moment, trying to lift her head. "Jack?"

"I'm right here."Jack said, holding the baby. "And so is she."

"She?"Kate replied, seeing him sitting next to the mattress. Suddenly, she was reminded of the dream, she was reminded of what had happened to the hatch. Thankful that they had been able to rescue a few things, she looked up at Jack. "We have a little girl."

"Yes we do. Would you like to see her?"He said, already knowing the answer. Inching closer to the mattress, Jack positioned the little girl, who at present was wrapped in a blanket and one of Aaron's old outfits (something Jack wasn't happy about, but had agreed to.)

Kate stared at the baby in amazement. Reaching her hand up, she felt her heart melt as the tiny girl wrapped her hand around a finger. "She's beautiful, Jack."

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Jack nodded. "Yeah, she is. She looks kinda like you."

With dark, brown hair and from what Kate could see green colored eyes, Kate had to agree that the little girl looked like her. "I guess she does. But look at that-right there..."

"What?"

"That look on her face...that's from you."

Knowing not to argue, Jack agreed. "You uh, you fell asleep. Claire left, but she was kind enough to let me borrow some of Aaron's old things."

"How long have I been asleep?"Kate asked, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful little girl.

"I don't really know. I've kind of been preoccupied. But I do know that this little one doesn't have a name."

Staring at the baby, Kate searched her mind. She had never really planned for something like this, because she had never thought of herself as a mother. The entire time she was pregnant, she had been scared, but knew that she had Jack there for her. Smiling, she looked up at Jack. "Are you sure you don't already have a name for her?"

"I was waiting for you."Jack said firmly.

Clearing her throat, Kate felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Grace."

Jack, puzzled, quoted the name again. "Grace?"

Kate simply nodded.

"Grace."Jack said, deciding it was the perfect name.

Kate smiled, sighing. "What about a middle name?"

While he hated to admit it, Jack hadn't even thought about a name. Everything else from keeping Kate safe to making sure she was eating had been on his mind, how could he think of a name?

Flashback

Kate was standing by a tree, trying her best to catch the fruit that Jack was throwing down.

"There'll only be a few more-"Jack said. "I think the others still need time to grow."

Climbing down, he took the bag from her. It was then that he noticed a particular bush not too far from where they were. Going to it, he picked a flower and, walking back to Kate, he placed it in her hair. "I always thought they smelled good. Whenever I'd go to my grandmother's she'd have them sitting out..."He muttered.

"Lillies?"

Jack nodded. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Deciding to act "accordingly", Kate straightened herself and looked directly at him. "Why wouldn't I? It came from you."

Both laughing, they headed back to the beach to join the rest of the group.

End Flashback

"Lilly."Jack said. "When we were in the jungle picking fruit that one day...I found a plant. You, you acted like it was the best thing in the world. And for a time, it was. You looked so beautiful that day-you were just beginning to show signs of a bump...but the Lilly...it added something."

Kate looked at Grace, cleared her throat, sniffled, and gave a light brush to her hand. "Welcome to the world, Grace Lilly."

While Grace couldn't speak, she managed to move a little in Jack's arms.

"I think that means she agrees."Jack whispered, adjusting his position against the wall of the cave.

Neither of the mentioned word of a last name, neither of the dared to-both didn't wish to consider the options at the moment. Either way, Grace Lilly was a beautiful name.

"Jack?"

"Kate?"

"Can I hold her?"Kate asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Of course. Um-can you sit up a little?"Jack asked, watching her as she moved.

Kate was able to scoot, using the back wall, the mattress and her pillow into a modest sitting position. "Is this good?"

Jack nodded, slowly moving Grace into Kate's arms.

Looking down on their baby, Kate felt herself choke up. All of her life, everything she had done suddenly had a purpose, it suddenly had a meaning. She had done things-horrible things in the past, but as she held Grace Lilly-as she watched hers and Jack's baby lay in her arms, she knew somehow that everything would be better. "Hey, Grace..."Kate whispered. "It's your momma." Looking over at Jack, who had positioned himself on the edge of the mattress, Kate smiled. "And your daddy, too. And you know what? There are alot of people here who are gonna love you and protect you...no matter what happens. I promise you. But no matter what happens, me, you and your dad...we're a team, okay? I love you."

She silently kissed Grace's forehead, thanking God that everything had gone well. She felt tired again, but knew she couldn't sleep just yet.

"Your Mom's right, Grace. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

Kate looked over at Jack, happy. "I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time."

Seeing Kate holding Grace, feeling them close together, Jack had to agree. "Neither have I.'

* * *

**That's it fot this chapter, so what do you think? I know this one was kinda fluffy, and short compared to some of the ones in TWG, but it needed to be, I think. Oh, And a HUGE thanks to those who actually went back to read The Waiting Game, too. That means so much to me. :)...If y'all have any ideas-things you wanna see happen or anything, be sure to let me know. Thank you for reading...now, click that adorable little button and leave me a review-it'll be appreciated!**


	3. The Way We Do It

**Author's Note: Guys, I am _so_ sorry for not updating this. I really wanted to, but I have had so much going on lately, and I have been dealing with block. Anyway, I have another Jate fic going called _Arms of an Angel_. Pretty cool, I guess...check it out. Hehe..anyways, thanks to Katy for getting me to start up this fic again!...Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks...two weeks of planning, of preparartions. Grace and Kate both continued to grow stringer, and Jack remained by their side. Claire, along with Charlie had been the only ones to really see them other than Jack.

At the moment, Kate was sitting ojust inside inside the cave nursing Grace when she heard Jack approaching. "Kate?"

She had her back turned, but smiled. "Yeah?"

He sounded tired, she thought, but hoped that everything was okay.

"Jack?"

He walked around, and felt his heart melt at the site of his daughter and her mother. "How are you?"

Laughing lightly, she finished with Grace, remaining quiet for a moment. "Guess I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack avoided her gaze, kicking pebbles on the ground. "It's the boat, Kate. Sayid..he's almost done finishing something pertaining to the base board. They're packing things, Kate. Soon..they'll be-they'll be leaving soon."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jack was sitting on the beach, tying together pieces of bamboo. He heard footsteps and, turning, saw her. Her hand was on her stomach, slightly swelled. Smiling, he set his tools down and stood up. "Hi."_

_"What's that?"Kate_ _said, pointing ti what he had been working with._

_He nodded, pointing at it. "It's for the boat."_

_A flash of disappointment flashed across her face. Shrugging, Kate nodded. "Okay."_

_"Kate?"Jack questioned, his hand touching her cheek._

_"I'm fine. Really."_

_Jack nodded, watching a confused expression cross her face. "Kate.."_

_"The baby-"_

_"Is something wrong?"Jack asked._

_"No. It's..."She said, pulling his hand to her stomach. She felt tears filter into her eyes._

_He looked up at her, an amused grin on his face. It felt good to know that there was something good on the island in the midst of all the drama. Jack stared into Kate's eyes, drawing a deep breath. "I love you, Kate."_

_Kate smiled, her brown hair blowing in the breeze. "I love you, too, Jack."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Leaving?"Kate asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

She laughed, turning her attention to their baby daughter. "She's so tiny."

He crouched before them, his finger kightly brushing Grace's cheek. "She's beautiful."

Silence poured in, the sound of the ocean wisping lightly in the background.

"Kate-"Jack whispered, staring directly into her eyes. "I'm not going."

Kate's mouth hung open, not sure of how to reply. "What?"

He nodded, sighing. "There's no way I'm leaving you and the baby. Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Okay."Kate said, nodding. "I trust you."

"Good."He said, gazing at Grace. "Can I hold her?"He asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Kate left the caves in hopes of finding someone to talk to. Jack hadn't had much time alone with Grace, so it made sense to give them some time.

"Kate."Shannon said, seeing her. "Have you seen Sayid?"

"Um..well, I just talked to Jack. Apparently the boat's almost done. Why?"

"No reason, really. So.."She said, puting her hair behind her ear. "How's Grace?"

Kate smiled, seeing the face of her little girl when she closed her eyes. In some ways, she still felt wary, unsure of what would happen with her, Jack, and the baby. "She's doing good. I just fed her, and Jack's got her now. She'll probably fall asleep."

Shannon nodded, sighing.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just-"She said, shrugging. "Sayid wants me to stay here. He says that nearly losing me to that whole 'Goodnight Syndrome' thing was bad enough. He doesn't wanna risk the chance of losing me on the ocean."

"I know how you feel."Kate said, staring up at the sky.

"I guess so."Shannon said, seeing Claire walking towards them.

Brushing her hands on her jeans, Shannon sighed. "So uh...we'll catch up later, then?"

Kate nodded, and then focused her attention on Claire.

"Kate...I was hoping to find you."

"Okay."She replied, amused.

Claire kicked a stick on the ground, and suddenly became particularly interested in an ant carrying a crumb on the ground. "The boat's almost ready. And-well, nevermind."

"Claire?"

"Has Jack..said anything to you about when they were leaving?"Claire asked.

Rasing an eyebrow, Kate let out a sigh. "No, not...really."She said, watching a bug fly by. "You're worried a bout Charlie, aren't you?"

Claire smiled, laughing a little. "You know Aaaron, uh...well, he called Charlie 'da'. So it's not exactly dad,. and I know Charlie's not his father, but-"

"You're still worried about him."

"You remember what happened last time, don't you? And then when we were all sick, if it wasn't for Jack or Charlie, we would have...I don't know. I just-I like feeling safe."

* * *

Jack held Grace, and found himself lost in her face. "You know..me and your momma are gonna take care of you. Of course, once we leave the island...there'll be problems that you may ahve to face.'He said, watching her crack a smile."But me and your mom-we love you. And you know...we're a family. Nothing's gonna change that."

Kate had heard him talking, so she tried hard not to interrupt. But something happened. Sure, she knew that the baby had to have meant something, and it did. She loved him in a way she never thought possible, and she knew Jack loved her. But still..something in the way he was talking to Grace..they were family. The thought made her knees weak.

* * *

**Hey. So yeah, I hope that you guys don't get the wrong impression about that ending. It's a good thing, trust me. Now, Please review. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. The Day

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay, I know that people love the story, which...can I say..is amazing? And we ony have a few days until the "spring season"-can't wait! Read and review, please!**

* * *

It was the day. You could see it in any of their faces. Kate tried to play it down, because the more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty. The only reason Jack was staying was because of her and Grace.

Shannon seemed happy in a way, as did Sayid. Claire was content at the moment to stay on the island, but was reluctant in seeing Charlie leave. She knew that there was a chance, in fact a somewhat big chance, that they'd be okay.

Kate sighed, closing her eyes.

"Tired?"Jack asked, coming up behind her. He gave her shoulders a squeeze before wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, so you're nervous. Everything's gonna be fine, Kate. I promise you that."

"I know. But I just...I feel guilty."

"Guilty?"Jack asked.

"Yes. I do. It's stupid."Kate said, brushing it off.

Jack was quiet for a moment, deciding that he should drop the subject. "So I checked on Grace...she's still sleeping. Everyone's having the party on the beach later...I'm thinking maybe we can bring her down after she's done with her nap."

Kate laughed, walking away.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"It's just...is it possible?"

Jack frowned, confused.

"Because...I've never really done this kind of thing before. I've never had a real family. All I ever had was my mother. And even then..."Kate stopped, tears welling in her eyes. "The point is...Can we have a normal life on this island, Jack? I mean, you said that we're a family. And I believe you. But-"

"Kate..."Jack whispered, his hand stroking her cheek. It hurt him. It hurt him to know that she still had fear. He had thought that they were over the doubt, that they were over the questions. Pulling her to his chest, he felt her sobs. Thanking God that noone was around but them, he sighed. The woman he loved was hurting and he had to do something about it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kate hated it. She hated the stupid sickness caused by the pregnancy. It was-she didn't even know the time. But it was cold, it was late, or early depending on what time zone they were in. She leaned herself against the tree, mourning sickness wreaking havoc on her. She'd managed to move away from the tents and the group, far enough to where she hoped that they couldn't hear her._

_But Jack heard, and he came running. "Hey."He whispered, rubbing small circles on her back. "Shh.."_

_"No. No, I'm fine Jack. Just go back to bed."_

_Jack smiled, watching Kate wipe her mouth._

_She stared at him, almost angry. "You find my puking amusing?"_

_"No."Jack stated defensively. "It's just...Life. It's-"_

_"It's what?"Kate asked after a few moments of him saying nothing. _

_The wind picked up a little, causing her to shiver. She rubbed her arms, staring out at the ocean._

_"Is it over?"Jack asked. "Do you still feel sick?"_

_"A little."She confessed._

_Jack nodded, his arm around her. "You should eat...I have some water in the tent, too. Come on."_

_"I can't sleep, Jack. Everything hurts, and-"_

_"And I'll take care of you. Come on, let's go."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Don't you get it?"Kate asked. "The boat is leaving, Jack. And you...you're not going to be on it. You have a life, Jack. You have a life to get back to-"

"My life is here with you, Kate. Why are you suddenly-"

"Let me finish. I know...I know that I said that I thought I could do this, but now don't know if I can. When they come back to rescue us, they'll come for me. Do you really want to be known as the man who loves a fugitive? A killer? I know that you love me, and I love you for that, Jack...but you can't forget what else is going on here. Our daughter...what's she gonna think when she has to visit her mother in jail on saturdays, or when she's stuck with a babysitter 'cause mom's in jail, and dad's stuck in surgery?...These are things we have to think about Jack-"

"Kate.."

"No. I just..I need to say this, please. I need-"

"Kate..."

"Jack...please, I-"

"KATE!"

She jumped, amazed, too at her sudden outburst. She crumpled into his arms, sobs racking through her body.

"Listen, okay? What happened before-that doesn't matter now. That's in the past...I understand why you did what you did, okay? I know. I've done things that I'm not proud of, too..but it was...It was all to keep the ones I loved safe. That includes you, you know."

"Thanks."Kate muttered, feeling better. She pulled back, smiling sadly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I go from..hysterical to...better. How?"

Jack smiled. "It's a gift."

"Right. Listen, I didn't mean...I mean, what happened...I trust you, Jack. I love you. I guess part of me is afraid that if they leave, they won't..."

"Jack!"Hurley said, walking towards them.

"Hey..um, so apparently the party is about to begin. And so Sayid wants the guys to make a toast. And uh...you know that includes you so..."

"Okay."Jack said, his arm around Kate. "Can you get Grace?...See if she's awake?"

Kate nodded, thankful for the fact that she had him.

* * *

"People...they come into our lives for reasons noone can truly understand. Some are there for love, or friendship...some for challenges. We were brought together because of a tragic event...a plane crash that very well could have claimed all of our lives. But it didn't. So now we choose to live. We've seen people killed, babies be born...we've seen love and hatred grow all in our midst. A boat is leaving today in hopes of finding freedom for all of us. When they return, it'll be great..It'll be monumental almost. We're sending some of our greatest fighters out...so...best of luck to you. May you stay safe and find the freedom that we are all looking for."

Kate smiled, unable to clap due to holding Grace. "That was beautiful."she whispered.

Jack shrugged. "I did what I could."

He watched as the members of the group planning on leaving climbed aboard. "Hey..."He said, going to Charlie. "Take this."

Charlie stared down at the pocket knife in his hand, curious.

"My father gave it to me when I was little..I've always had this thing about carrying it with me for luck. You guys need it more than I do."

Nodding, Charlie smiled. "Thanks."

Jack stood next to Kate, hopeful. They watched them drift off until they couldn't anymore. By then they had sat, and by the setting sun on the island-Jack, Kate, and Grace were a family. Even on the island with all of its troubles. It was all any of them could ask for.


	5. More Than I Realized

**Author's Note: I have so many things to say to you guys, and saying I am sorry doesn't seem like enough. I feel horrible, I really do because I am so in love with this storyline and what I had planned, but reality has gotten in the way. I've gotten sick, had computer issues and plus-I really had a block with this, because I was afraid of it turning into a sappy story, because to me, that's not what Kate and Jack are, especially now that they have Grace. So, I hope you enjoy. There are actually two flashbacks occuring in this chapter, one focusing on the time before the series. So, please, if my reviewers are out there, trust me when I say I will have the next chapter up way sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The rain pelted against the window as Kate stared out. She'd grown tired of counting all the blue cars passing by, and had since resorted to doodling on the back on McDonald's bag she found on the floorboard. The old country music coming from the speakers seemed to lull her as she fought to stay awake._

_"We're about to cross the state line, Katie."She heard the voice from the front seat say. A hand stuck itself between the seats, passing her a stick of gum. _

_"How much longer do we have 'til we get there?"Kate asked, her legs growing tired._

_"Just two hours, honey. We'll be there before you know it."_

_Kate sunk back into the seat, sweat polluting her brow. "Can't we just roll down a window? It's hot in here."_

_"I know, Katie..but it's raining out. Until it lets up, the windows are staying up."_

_"Okay."Kate replied, going back to drawing. Kate hated waiting, and waiting to find out what their new house looked like held even more anticipation for her. She knew she ha dto wait, but amidst all of their boxes and bags, Kate felt crowded. She wanted her own place, her own niche. Someday, she vowed, she'd find it._

* * *

The waves crashed against the beach with more fury that normal. The clouds hung tightly in the sky, creating a blanket to cover them. In a way, it felt safe, secure. In others, it felt like it was threatening them. Grace couldn't sleep, so Jack paced the beachline, cradling her safely. "Shh...it's okay." 

Grace kept crying, upset for a reason he couldn't understand. It hurt to know that he couldn't help her-that she was fussing and, in a normal world, he'd have a rocking chair, and soothing music to ease her tense mood. But instead, all he had was the sound of his own voice, and the slow rhythm of his footsteps. He heard Kate behind him and turned around.

"Hey."She said, seemingly amused. "Sometimes her stomach gets upset. It helps to pat her back a little."

Nodding, Jack did as Kate told him. A few seconds later, Grace's crying ceased. "How'd you know to do that?"

"Just something Claire taught me...it worked with Aaron. "

"Oh. Okay."Jack replied, watching as Kate stared out at the water. "So i'm thinking we should head to the caves soon. It could start pouring anytime now."

"That's true."Kate said, sighing contentdly. "How are you feeling?-With the whole island thing? You think they're okay?"

Jack nodded, wanting to reassure her. "Yeah. They're okay."

Kate smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You don't always have to be the strong one, you know."She said, smiling. "I mean, I am here."

"I know."Jack replied, watching as Grace started to close her eyes. "I don't get it. Babies, I mean. They eat, sleep, poop and cry. That's all there is. I mean, I already knew that of course. But this one?...Definately has a set of lungs."

Kate laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. "She probably got that one from me."

Jack glanced over, shaking his head. "I can't comment on that one."

* * *

_"Jack!"Kate yelled, walking through the brush. "Jack...I know you're out here! What are you doing?"_

_Sighing, Kate slapped a mosquitoe that had landed on her arm. "Jack!"_

_"What?"Jack asked, walking into the clearing. "What's wrong?"_

_"Where were you?"Kate asked, concerned. She had been looking for him, and knew enough to know that he had been up to something. By the look in Jack's eyes, she knew he had been planning. _

_"Nowhere. I was just with Locke. Is something wrong-do you need anything?"_

_"Do you realize how empty that beach is? I walk down there and the only people on the shore are Charlie and Aaron. Something is going on, Jack."Kate said, her eyes pleading with his. She didn't suspect that anything was wrong, but for everyone to suddenly disappear seemed suspicious._

_Jack shook his head, smiling. He rubbed Kate's cheek, wiping away some dirt that had smeared._

_"What?"Kate asked, wondering why he was acting the way he was._

_"Do you want to know where I was-what I was doing?"He asked._

_"If you don't want me to know, you don't have to-"_

_"But I want to. You're tired."Jack said, planting a kiss on her forehead._

_"How did you-"_

_"I just know. Your eyes, Kate. There's this...thing you do when you're tired."_

_Kate blushed, smiling. "So I felt the baby move again this morning. I was actually coming to let you know, because you haven't been able to...well, except the one time. Anyway-"_

_Jack nodded, staring into Kate's eyes. He thought of the different times they'd been in this position, and of the future they'd have with their baby. "I need you to come with me."_

_"To where?"_

_"Well, I'd like you to trust me..."_

_"Jack."Kate said, knowing what he meant. "I do trust you. But being led through the jungle not knowing where I'm going...kind of not my idea of a good time."_

_"Hey, Jack-"Claire said, walking through the brush. "I need to know where to put-"She stopped, seeing Kate. "Oh. Oh, I'll um-"_

_"What is going on here?"_

_"It's a baby shower. Well, the best we could do on the island. Claire here is pretty much responsible for it. I...helped with details."_

_Kate smiled, surpirised at Jack's confession. Maybe life was returning to normal, afterall._

* * *

"Sit down. Come on, Aaron-"Claire urged her son. He had gotten to the point where he could walk, which caused a spike in fear for her, because she didn't want him wandering into the jungle alone.

"Hard work already?"Kate asked, sitting against the wall.

"He just isn't listening to me today. Come here, sweetie."Claire urged, watching as Kate cradled Grace in her arms. "You're a good mother, you know. I-I didn't mean that I thought-"

"I know what you mean."Kate insisted. "I never knew I could feel the way I do. When I was pregnant, I was scared. I didn't know if I would be able to take care of a child. Grace is so tiny, so...so fragile."Kate said, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Which is why I can't let her out of my sight. Jack, either."

Claire nodded, amused at the conversation. "I know the feeling. Aaron...come here."She pulled the boy into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. "So what is Jack doing out there? He manages to usher everyone in to the caves because of a storm, and he heads out. What's going on?"

Kate shrugged, watching as the rain fell. Rain had a way of washing away things, but when they were on the island, somehow it had a way of either cooling things down, or making it muggy. She knew either way it would mean mosquitoes, and while she herself was accustomed to getting bit now and then, she didn't want Grace to get bitten. Just the thought of a bug stinging her baby made Kate worry.

"I put a net around the tent."Jack said. "So you can take Grace in there if you want. Or you can stay here."

"Okay."

Jack frowned, wiping the water droplets off of his face. There was so much he could say, but was afraid to ask her in front of Claire. "She keeps looking more beautiful every day."He said, watching as Grace's eyes fluttered around. "It's about lunch time. There's some fruit in the back if you want me to cut it up..."

"I'm fine. But this little one does need to be fed."Kate said as Jack helped her to stand. She stared at him, watching the concern and love mix in his face. She never thought that she could love Grace as much as she did, but she never thought that she'd be in love with Jack the way she was. There were times where nothing was said, but they would simply look at each other and they'd know what needed to be said. He rarely asked 'are you okay?' anymore, because most of the time he knew. Smiling at that fact, Kate cleared her throat. "I need to go feed Grace. Any chance you'll have some guavas done by the time I get back?"

"Sure. Oh, and I saw some fish swimming close...maybe we can catch some later."

Kate nodded, amused. "Alright. I'll be back."

* * *

That night, Jack and Kate decided to settle in their new tent-a combination of some of the others, so it could be big enough for Grace's cradle to fit inside. It wasn't that big, but the fact that it needed to be inside couldn't be ignored. Kate had said goodnight, feeling the need to sleep. They hadn't had a 'do you think they're okay?' conversation all day, because the more she thought about it, the more she realized that everything would turn out.

Jack put a protective arm around her, thankful for the fact that he held her close. He drifted off to sleep as well, content that he had Kate close to him.

They were awoken a few hours later to the sound of Claire screaming. "Kate!...Jack, are you awake?"

"We are now."Jack grumbled as he open the tent. "What's wrong."

Claire, looking around, shook her head. 'This isn't right. This...This can't happen."

"What can't happen?"Kate asked, joining them.

"Aaron. I woke up just now, expecting to see him lying there...and he wasn't there! He's not there...He's not on the beach. I don't know where he is. I need to find him, Jack! Please-"

"Calm down, Claire. He's been walking lately, or at least trying to. There's a chance that he just stumbled into the tree line a little ways...he probably got scared, so he's still gonna be there."

"But you don't know that, Jack."Claire protested.

Kate, looking at her face, ran into the tent. "Grace."She said, relieved.

"What?"

"Grace is still sleeping. If she's here, that's a good sign. Jack, you can stay here and watch Grace. I'll help Claire look for him."

"Kate-"Jack warned, shaking his head. "You can stay here. The jungle is too dangerous this time of night. Come on, if anyone else is awake...we can get a few more people."

"Jack-"Kate pleaded.

"I love you, Kate. I love Grace, and if she wakes up and the both of us aren't there...I can't risk you getting hurt if-"Jack said, lowering his voice. "If something did happen. Which it probably didn't, but you don't know. So please..."

"Okay."Kate said, wrapping her arms around him. "You'll find him."

"I know."Jack said, giving her a kiss. He had been asleep, but within minutes, the worrying had woken him up. "Claire, do you have a flashlight?"

"In the tent."

"Okay. Get it."Jack replied. "Kate? I'll be back in a little while...a few minutes. Stay safe."

Kate nodded, rubbing his arm. "I love you, Jack."She whispered.

Jack nodded, waving as he walked past. "I'll be back soon."


	6. Uncertainty

**Author's Note: So this chapter is actually longer than expected, but I'm liking the way that the story is going. As always, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please be sure to let me know. I just finished a Jate ficlet not too long ago called 'It's Not Over'. It's post-island incase you're interested. Anyway, thanks so much for participating in the sequel, because I have some ideas coming up that I hope you readers/reviewers will like. **

**Oh, and one more thing...how would you feel if I did part of a chapter where it was just those on the boat-Sayid, Saywer, etc? It's just an idea i've been working on, but due to the fact that it's Jate, and neither are on the boat, I wasn't sure how you would react. Let me know, and leave a review, please. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep knowing that Claire and Jack were out in the brush looking for Aaron. She knew that they had only been gone for maybe five minutes, but the thought of it made her worry. What if something did happen to him? What would happen then? 

Wrapping her arms tightly around her, Kate sat by the fire, keeping her eye on both the woods and on their tent. Hearing a noise from behind her, she spun around.

"What's wrong?"Hurley asked, sitting on a log close by.

"Jack and Claire went to find Aaron."

"Where'd the little guy toddle off to?"He asked, opening a bottle of water.

Kate sighed, staring up at the sky. The wind that brushed past sent a shiver through her, and closing her eyes, she shrugged. "I don't know. But if they're not back soon, I'm gonna have to go after them."

"What about your little one? You're not just gonna leave her here, are you?"

"Who am I kidding? I'm not going to leave...but if I do, would you-"

"Well, sure. It's not like I can sleep, anyway."He replied, watched as the embers flickered. "You're worried about him."

The statement came as a surprise, of both the fact that it was being asked and the fact that it was coming from Hurley. But thankful for the company, Kate cracked a smile, the answer evident in her eyes. "Is it that obvious? They've only been gone a few minutes, but still..."

Just as Kate was speaking, Jack emerged from the brush a little way away, as did Claire, cradling as crying Aaron in her arms.

"Oh, thank God..."Kate said, running towards them. "Where was he?"

"He got himself caught up in some vines a little ways out. Buddy, I told you not to wonder off alone."Claire said, worry still evident in her voice.

He nestled his head safely into her neck, a move that caused her to laugh.

"Okay, well it looks like this little guy is in need of sleep. Thank you so much, Jack. You were the one who found him."

Kate smiled as Claire carried Aaron into her tent. "Looks like you're quite the hero."

"You could say that."

She leaned in to kiss him, then pulled back, resting her forehead on his. "Jack?"

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had something on her mind, that she wanted to tell him something. Jack just hoped that he wouldn't mind hearing it. He looked over at Hurley who was still sitting by the fire. "You think you can throw a few more on there? If you're not heading in just yet?"

"Sure thing, dude."Hurley replied. "And uh, Jack?"

Jack stopped, looking at him.

"I just...I didn't really have anything to say, I guess. Just...thanks. You know, since you're always the one who helps with stuff. You're a doctor, you know and it's kinda cool to know that there's someone here if we need stuff."

Jack nodded, taken back a little by Hurley's admittance. "Thanks, Hurley. Night."

"Well he seemed thankful."Kate said as they layed down. She watched as Jack kneeled next to Grace's cradle. Her hand curled safely around Jack's finger as she twitched a little. Kate watched as Jack leaned in, his lips grazing Grace's forehead. "You're perfect with her, you know that?"

He laughed as he returned back to laying next to her. "I try."

"Okay, well...sleep seems to be calling. Can you close the..."

Jack leaned foward, bulling the thick blue flap, encasing the family in their own little cacoon. He came back, wrapping his arm tightly around Kate's shoulders. Quietly leaning in, he kissed her, paying careful attention to the way that he did. Due to having Grace, they never had that much time alone, but they were grateful either way.

"Mmm...Good night."Kate whispered sleepily, suddenly finding the warmth she needed to fall asleep. Just as she did, just as she felt the warm blanket of falling asleep in Jack's arms envelop her, her eyes quickly opened, alarmed at the sound of Grace's crying.

* * *

_Jack had been sleeping for several hours, content in placing his arm protectively over Kate's stomach. While at times she said it felt safe, there were other times she insisted that he be there, if for nothing other than the fact that if she woke up and he wasn't there, a sudden feeling of panic would overcome. As the due date (though noone was a hundred percent sure when it was) approached, Kate would become natious, usually during the early morning hours, but sometimes when they were just going to bed._

_It happened suddenly. A jolt the made him wake up. Opening his eyes, he looking over at Kate who was sitting straight up. _

_"Hey..."He said, rubbing small circles on her back. "What happened?"_

_She blushed a little embarassed. "I was having a dream."_

_"MmmHmm.."Jack replied, sitting up. "And what happened?"_

_Kate looked over at him, studying the look in his dark brown eyes. She saw the genuine concern, and immediately felt safe again. "I was...you were at this hospital-"_

_"A hospital?"_

_"It's kind of stupid, but basically I saw you running around, giving everyone orders. I was in the room, and I kept calling you. But you kept saying "Not yet. Not Yet...it's too soon."_

_Jack frowned, concerned. "The baby?"_

_Kate nodded. "I guess something was happening to the baby. I mean, I had already had the baby, but...I don't know. Somehow the part about you running around, telling everyone what to do seemed real."_

_Jack smiled, laughing. "That's because it is."_

* * *

"Come on, baby...shh..."Kate said, holding Grace.

"You could try walking on the beach."

"At night?"

"I did the other day."Jack confirmed. His eyes left her gaze, realizing then that he should have told her. "You were sleeping, and you'd been up with her before, so I just figured-"

"It's okay."Kate said. "You wanna take a walk?"

Out on the beachline, they could see the slightest trace of sunlight on the horizon. The waves crashed against the shore, creating an inviting sound. On the breeze, a few birds flew, and the wind whistling through the trees became their music. They continued walking for a few minutes, content in being Jack and Kate and Grace. She cried still, almost louder, but Kate was convinced that what Jack considered a remedy would work.

Neither spoke, but exchanged glances every few seconds as proof.

"So this walk...it's working."Kate said, breaking their silence.

"I'm sorry, Kate. On a normal basis, she'd be getting a bottle right now. Try rubbing circles on her back."

"I'm already doing that Jack, and it's not helping anything!"Kate proclaimed as a cry of exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have-"

"No. You're right. You're her mother..."

"You're her father. You're the doctor, afterall right?"

"Kate, please-"Though he couldn't see the exact expression on her face, Jack was pretty sure there were tears included. He knew thats he was growing tired, that Kate was trying the best she could with baby Grace, but that sometimes she needed down time, too.

Kate sighed after a few minutes, surprised by her position. Not knowing what else to do, she stepped out of her comfort zone and began humming. Though low at first, she heard a chuckle from Jack's direction. "Well, you wanna try something different?"Kate spat, rocking back at forth on her feet.

"No, I don't. I just think it's nice..."He said, trying to rub her shoulder.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I'm still mad. Because I'm tired. I wish-"Kate stopped, coughing. "I've been thinking about what happened earlier. With Aaron. And I guess I'm afraid that something could happen to Grace is all. And then this...I mean a baby should be getting check ups and immunizations and things, Jack. I'm just scared-"

"Grace is fine, Kate. It's me you're mad at."

"And you know that because..."

"Because I've bene telling you all of these things to try like you don't already know. I want you to believe that you can do this, not the opposite. I love you, Kate."

Kate smiled, thankful for their brief moment of rest. "She's quiet. That's a good thing, right?"

Jack nodded, watching the sky slowly bleed into orange. "We should probably head back. But not if you don't want to."

She wearily leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. Letting the moment wash over her, Kate felt the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you."

Jack smiled in the dark, shaking his head. He fought back the 'I know', but instead found himself saying. "That's good."

That morning, everyone had settled into their own routines. Claire was talking to Aaron, hoping he would understand what she had meant by not going off alone. Word of what happened traveled around the camp of who were left, and everyone agreed to keep a look out.

Hurley was tossing a frisbee back and forth with Libby, amused at the fact it kept fling off course.

Shannon was by the water washing clothes, though the reason was because she wanted the moment alone. Since Sayid had left, she seemed distant somehow, in need of something to do. She took up washing clothes.

Kate was putting up her hair, reading an old magazine. It was useless. The few moments of rest she got. Not only was the heat exhausting, but the material she was reading was severely outdated.

Jack saw this, and hatched an idea. "Claire?"He asked, walking over to her tent.

"Yeah, Jack?"

He laughed, rubbing his neck in tension. "I hate to do this, but can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure thing. What do you need?"Claire asked, sensing his mood.

"It's Kate. She's been a little stressed with everything lately...and I just want the chance to talk to her, you know? To say some things, and to..."Jack stopped, making sure Kate wasn't within earshot. "To just give her a break. Just for a little while. Do you mind? I mean, if you do, I'll ask Hurley, but-"

"It's fine, Jack. I would love to. I can put Aaron down for a nap. Who knows? I might actually get something done with cleaning up this place."

Jack nodded, clearly grateful. "Thanks, Claire. I'll be back."


	7. Moment Alone

**Author's Note: I love Jate, I really do...and while originally I had planned to have the boat be part of this chapter, it didn't work out that way. However, it is good...I swear! Haha...enjoy, and leave me a review, please!**

* * *

Their footprints trailed behind them as Jack and Kate walked down the beach. Every now and then one of them would cast a glance at the other, smiling, but without saying a word. They had walked a ways down the beach, just so much that they could see the camp, but it was off in the distance.

Jack had his arm tucked around Kate's shoulders, and Kate's arm was around his neck. It was their thing, walking in silence. Enjoying the few brief minutes of peace, Kate's curiousity got to her.

"Where exactly are we going?"She asked, watching their feet stir at the sand.

He shrugged, looking over at her. "Where do you want to go?"

Kate smiled, her brown hair blowing in her face. Pausing their walking, she turned towards him. "It doesn't really matter."She paused, averting her gaze. "I know why you wanted a walk, after all."

"Kate...with everything that has happened, I just thought it would be best if you got a breather...Claire doesn't mind."Jack said, walking to a shaded spot by the trees. "We could sit here...it's got a great view."

Kate nodded, sitting next to him. Her hands rested on her knees, staring intently out at the ocean. She kept expecting to look out at the skyline and see them, to see the boat returning. Or perhaps another boat, a bigger boat. Someone coming to save them. The problem was that they had grown so close on the island, she was just afraid of what would happen once they got back to the mainland. Once.-Proof that there was still hope lingering.

"They'll be back, Kate. They're gonna get help."

"You think so?"

Jack nodded, noticing her concern. "Yeah. I know so."

She smiled, her hands settling against the shaded sand. She sifted it through her hands, watching as it fell in piles beneath them. A fly attempted to rest on her neck, and slowly, Kate swatted it away. Content with just being there, she relaxing with Jack made the whole situation understandable. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah-"Kate admitted, shrugging it off. "After you got back from finding Aaron. I dunno...it was just us. You, me...Grace. But the thing is, she was older. Maybe a year or two...and I just-"She stopped, sighing. "It just got me to thinking."

"Here? On the Island?"Jack asked, feeling that he should.

Kate nodded, wondering if she should have told him. "But we were happy. That has to mean something, right?"

"It does, Kate. But, either way-"Jack's tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "I'm here, Kate. I know that I have said it before, and I will probably end up saying it again. But this-"He said, giving her a look that coneyed to her exactly how he felt. "I'm always gonna be here. The island or not. Grace is..."He smiled, shaking his head. "More amazing than I ever thought possible. It's just...when I hold her. When I feel her tiny little body just-just curling up to me..."Jack stopped, feeling tears well in his eyes.

He was a father. Not just a father, but a father who had to fight more than normal to keep his child safe. On an island that had been witness to so many different things-from kidnappings, to polar bears, to sicknessess that, had Kate not survived, Grace never would have happened. It had changed him, and Jack knew that it had changed Kate, too. He hadn't told her his plan, or at least his plan if they got off of the island, but he knew that he would have time. time to mull it over it his head, time to convince Kate. They were both stubborn people, and it only made Jack wonder more how stubborn and insistant Grace would be.

"It kinda puts things in perspective."

"It does."Kate replied, clearing her throat. She let her eyes wander over at him for the first time since they sat down. Kate studied how the stubble on Jack's face had grown a little, but still remained a concieveable shadow. His face had gotten a little more tan, and his eyes at the current moment were searching, digging in his backpack. She laughed a little, watching as his mouth hung open. It was funny how captivated you could be by someone, Kate thought. But the connection was there. Steady. Strong. Something she never wanted to go away.

* * *

_Kate settled back into Jack's arms, sighing. They had managed to narrowly escape the rainstorm, and laughed as they did so. Jack had seemed so tense after the hatch was blown up, partially destroyed, and she knew somehow that it still weighed on his mind, no matter how much he trie dto deny it. It had been nearly three months since they had found out for sure that she was carrying their baby, and ever since Jack was protective, but in a way he knew wouldn't cage her._

_"So we're gonna have to head in sooner next time, huh?"Kate asked, her hand resting on his chest._

_Still catching his breath, Jack nodded. "I guess so. But really...you shouldn't be running..."_

_"Jack-I wasn't running. I'm fine. I am-"the lightning cracked outside, thunder echoing. _

_Jack stared at her, paying attention to the way that the raindrop trickled its way down her cheek. "So uh-"He said, swallowing. "You hungry?"_

_"Kind of."Kate said._

_"Kind of..."_

_"Jack-"_

_He nodded in understanding. _

_"And you know for the record...I worry about you, too."Kate replied to his nod, silently agreeing with him that it would always happen that way, with the caring going both ways._

_"Thanks."_

_"Thanks?"Kate asked, puzzled._

_Jack shot his gaze outside the cave, suddenly embarassed by what he had said. "I didn't mean it like it came out."_

_"I know. I do, Jack."_

_He nodded, finding the tranquility of the moment pass between them. They had gotten to a point where they didn't need words, where words at times were useless, and somehow, they both seemed to understand. "I'm having a picnic tonight...actually, Charlie and Claire invited me. You're um...invited."_

_"As what, your date?"_

_Jack nodded, grinning. "I guess that would be the way to put it, yes."He replied, fighting back the slightest tinge of 'for now'.

* * *

_

Jack looked over at Kate to find her staring at him, a fact that only made him realize more the fact that they were alone. "Guava?...There's only one, but-"

"That's fine. We can share."Kate replied.

She studied his hands as they carfeully peeled the piece of fruit, watching as the juice dripped a little onto his hands. She found it funny how at some moments, Jack could seem so rough, so ready to fight. But still, there were the times that he was so tender, holding Grace or coaxing her along. She let her mind wander to the thoughts of his hands combing through her hair at night, right before they fell asleep...

Jack grinned, handed her a piece of the guava.

"What?"Kate asked after taking a bite.

Jack shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing..."

"The look on your face begs to differ."

"Right. You uh, didn't see the one on yours a few seconds ago, did you?"Jack asked, expecting the nudge he knew Kate would give. Instead, Kate simply laughed, settling into his embrace.

She felt comfortable there with him, watching the waves. Instead of thinking, or wondering where the boat was, Kate focused on something else. The way Jack held her. The way he stubble softly grated against her cheek. The way she knew that any minute now they would have to return to camp. But for that moment, Kate knew all was well, that it was all she could ask for. Jack knew it, too.


End file.
